When Love Awaits
by Forgotten Tennyo
Summary: Rin has matured into a young woman of great beauty, but how will she make Sesshomaru notice when she hasn't realized it herself?
1. Moonlight's Tennyo

_Disclaimer_: Sadly I don't own InuYasha. I don't own Sesshomaru or Miroku either, more the pity because the things I would do with them. I really wouldn't mind Lord Taisho for that matter…dreams…. Wait, this is a disclaimer so that everyone knows I don't have any rights to the characters in the series InuYasha. blushes sorry got a little carried away there. So now you know I don't own these characters or claim to own any of them.

**When Love Awaits **

Chapter 1 – Moonlight's Angel

"Rin."

The girl in question flinched as her hand clinched at her sides. She knew what was coming. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin rushed forward to stand at his side, her dark eyes scanning each feature of his face.

"I am going to be gone for a while. Stay here until I return for you." Sesshomaru started to leave the small clearing they stood in. He hesitated, but only to toss back, "Jaken."

"Aye my Lord?" The ever present imp offered quickly.

"Stay with Rin, and see to her care." With that the Demon Lord faded from sight into the thigh foliage at the forest's edge. .

Jaken sighed and turned to Rin. "I will start the fire for us." This had become a common occurrence in their lives. Enough so that each one know instinctively what to do. Jaken would build a fire and Rin would gather food them. Not that Jaken needed to eat her human food any more then Lord Sesshomaru did.

"Thank you, Jaken." Rin looked down at the little demon as he moved past her. "Where do you suppose he is of to now?"

Jaken shrugged. It has been years since Narku's defeat and Sesshomaru had continued to wander in his search for power. Jaken and Rin remained at his side, both as loyal as ever. The imp looked over at the girl staring in the direction their master had gone. Although Sesshomaru and he had not changed at all, it was not the case with Rin. She was a human girl after all. Changes were bound to occur.

The hair had gotten longer, the deep brown was sun streaked from life out of doors. She stood much taller as well. Jaken barely came to her knees, but she was still considerably shorter Sesshomaru. The top of her head wouldn't even reach his chin, even if she were to stand tip toed. The size her chest had expanded as well as the delicate curve of her hips. Still the trim waist was still defined by the green sash of her kimono.

"Jaken?" The soft voice floated in the air. "We have been here before, haven't we?"

Jaken puzzled only a moment. The girl was right. They had been to this area in the past. It was surprising that she realized it before he had. "If you knew it already, why did you bother me with your silly question, Rin?"

"There is a hot spring near here."

"Lord Sesshomaru told us to wait here. He would be most displeased if we…" Jaken was shaking his head, but the large brown eyes turned on his with such childish delight.

"Oh please, Jaken?" Rin knelt before him and clasped her hands together. "We can camp there for the night. It's not far and Lord Sesshomaru will be able to detected us easily."

"That is true." Jaken muttered.

"I am sure that Ah-Un would like to go as well." As if to further Rin's goals, Ah and Un shook their heads and looked around expectantly.

"Oh very well." Jaken grumbled. "If only so that I can get a little piece from your nagging." Then he turned his back on Rin and added," Besides if I had refused your idea there would have been constant complaining the entire time until Lord Sesshomaru's return." Jaken was broken from his lecture at the sound of the grass brushing against Ah-Un's legs as Rin lead them past.

"Come on Jaken." Rin chuckled. "There isn't much time until dark, and I don't want to get lost on the way!"

Steam rose from the spring like great white veils offering themselves up to the star filled sky. Rin left the fire's glow and her sleeping companions in silence. She tugged at the sash the held her kimono in pace. Attentively she tested the tempting waters. Slipping off her kimono she tossed it and her sash on to a rock and waded into the pool. The pool it's self was secluded by large boulders that formed a few trickling waterfalls. High grasses concealed it from random view. To Rin it was like a heaven on earth. Holding her breath she submerged herself in the liquid heat. It had been a while since they had been near a hot spring. Most of her baths were in lakes and streams with fridge waters. That wasn't very pleasant experiences, and often left her shaken for hours afterwards. Still it was better then being caked with dirt and grim.

With a sigh of delight she moved under one of the tiny falls and stood up. She reached out her hand to test the trickling waters. She watched the droplets diving into her palm. Some trailed down her arm while others merely bounced off and landed in the waters below. Pushing her hair back she slipped under the fall and allowed it to wash over her. Water and moonlight shone off her skin as she bathed.

Unknown to her, two young local men crept in from the darkness of the forest. One stunned to silence at the sight. While the other whispered carefully so he was sure the girl could not hear, "See, I told you I heard something." His friend nodded without removing his gaze. When the other man still remained silently fixated on the vision before them the awed words came forth, "Do you think she is a Tennyo?"

"A heavenly maiden?" The silent man finally spoke up with a nod, "What else would she be? I have never seen her before, and the village is very remote. This place isn't even well known to those that live around here. Why would some stranger be so far off the road?"

"Don't be so matter of fact about it." Came a stiff reply. "It's not like either of us has seen one before."

"Nor will you ever see one again if you don't leave now." The calm voice startled the two men, who turned to see a man clad in white emerging from the darkness of the forest. It didn't take long before the men realized that this wasn't just an ordinary man. He was a demon.

Sesshomaru watched as one man jumped up intending to flee, while pulling on the arm of the other.

The hesitate one glared and refused to be budged. He snarled to his friend. "But what about the Tennyo?"

"She can take care of herself." With those words both men bolted off into the darkness with nothing more then a story to tell generations. The night they saw the Tennyo bathed in the silvery light of the moon and the white demon who had come and chased them off with out so much as a scrap of evidence.

Sesshomaru walked around the rocks and the pool until he came to the place where Rin had tossed her clothing. "Rin."

A shocked gasp escaped the girl as she spun around and faced her lord. "You are back already, Lord Sesshomaru?" She moved her hands over her breasts as she made her way to the edge of the pool.

"Yes." Sesshomary stared down at Rin with near emotionless expression. "What I seek is not here, so there was no reason to linger."

Rin reached out and pulled her kimono on as she stepped from the water. "I am sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You didn't remain where I left you." Sesshomaru turned from herwith one swift motion. "But I see why." He looked over at Jaken curled against a content Ah-Un. It was clear they were all extremely exhausted from the pace he had set over the last few weeks.

Rin swallowed hard waiting to see what Sesshomaru would say or do.

In the end he sat down and looked to the sky. "Sleep now, Rin. I think we will stay here a few days."

To Be Continued


	2. Secret Longings

**When Love Awaits**

By Forgotten Tennyo

Chapter 2 – Secret Longings 

Sesshomaru listened to crickets that sang in the night. How long since he had done so? It wasn't worth recalling. The slight splash caught his attention, and he turned to look at the steaming waters of the hot spring.

Rin stood within the waters again. She had her back to him, as she stared up into the night.

Sesshomaru came to his feet. "Rin." He stated clearly, "You should be asleep." Odd though, he had not heard her rise or walk past him into the pool. She didn't move or acknowledge him. Frowning Sesshomaru moved to the water's edge. "Rin." This time the word took a slightly commanding tone that was sure to gain the girl's attention. Once he did though, he wasn't certain he liked it.

She turned toward him, as before, but this time the modest motion of covering her breasts was forgotten. "Lord Sesshomaru."

A quick intake of air was all the more he could manage. Many times Rin had said his name, but this time there was something sensuously different in her tone. She moved toward him more slowly, like panther on the hunt. Each movement was pulling her body from the revealing confines of the water.

Sesshomaru felt his heart quicken and resisted the urge to turn away. He would not cower from her. This was Rin who was coming toward him. Rin, the girl who had the smile of an angel, and eyes that shone with the joy of the world.

She also had the body of a temptress it would seem. Sesshomaru growled, now where the hell had that thought come from?

"Lord Sesshomaru." Her voice snapped him from his musings. She had come out of the water and stood before him, making no move to reclaim her kimono. She reached up to brush a lock of wet hair behind her ear, then allowing her fingers to trail slowly down her neck to the base of her elegant throat. Sesshomaru was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to find out if that pale skin was as soft was it looked. It became a heady power struggle within himself to regain in control of his actions.

He closed his eyes, only to have them fly open again just as quickly. Rin's arms encircled his waist and she pressed her body close to him. "My Sesshomaru."

"I belong to no one. Least of all a human girl." It was purely out of habit that those words came forward. It was the last thread of defense he held against this unseen development. After all he was Lord of the Western Lands, always and forever in complete command of his every action. At least he had thought he was. Rin's behavior was proving to him in spades that he held less control then he would have liked to believe.

Instead of pulling back from him, as he would have liked, Rin leaned closer and sighed with sheer contentment. "But I belong to you, my Lord."

Perhaps she did in a way. That was probably why he had never left her in a human village. Despite the unsettling knowledge it would be better for her. Instead he had kept her with him as an ever present reminder that there was some out there who saw more in him then just some heartless demon killing machine. He brushed his hand over her hair with a soft gentle motion. Looking down he whispered, "You should get dressed now."

But she didn't move to do as he had suggested. Instead she raised her hand to his cheek and in one swift movement touched her lips to his. The sweet scent of Rin's body and the feather soft touch of her lips became his undoing. Sesshomaru had been coiled so tightly in his control that now his defenses had been breached he was undone by a backlash effect. The hand in her hair tightened and he leaned lower to deep the kiss.

Rin arched into the moment. A low moan of primal pleasure rose from her tiny form. It was a sound that would haunt him forever. He basked in that sound and the knowledge that he had been the one to cause it.

Desire grew hotter and his lust was blinding. Rin's voice calling his name sounded distain, as if he was on some other level of existence.

Stunned shock gripped him as he realized he was, in a way. Sesshomaru felt his eyes open slowly, as darkness was replaced by blinding light. The silvery stars turned to large white clouds, and Rin who had been draped tantalizingly nude across his form transformed. She stood a few feet away from him. Knelt down in the morning grass still covered in dew.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin tilted her head slightly as she observed him. "I am off to gather some food for my breakfast. Are you awake now? I didn't want to leave with out informing you first."

Demons didn't need to sleep. That didn't mean that they never did. Sesshomaru should have been elated that it had just been a dream. So where did the scowl that covered his face come from.

The memory of the men from last night rose swiftly in his mind. A slight fire of jealousy and protectiveness filled him. Sesshomaru certainly didn't want those men happening on Rin again. Last time he had been there to intervene, and even if he hadn't Ah-Un and Jaken were not far.

"Jaken, accompany Rin." Merciful heaven, was that his voice? Thick and forced as if was. He looked at Rin out of the corner of his eye to see if she noticed. Thankfully it appeared she didn't realize that anything was amiss.

"Come on then, Jaken." She rushed over to grab the imp's arm. "Lord Sesshomaru said we would be staying here for a few days. I want to gather enough to last a little while."

"Damn it, Rin." Jaken rubbed his eyes and fumbled around for the staff of two heads. "It's bad enough you are so cheery, but do you have to remain so even in the early hours of the morning?"

"But Master Jaken, did you hear me?" Rin laughed as the moved toward the tree line. "Lord Sesshomaru said we were staying near the springs for a little while. I can't help it if I'm a bit excited to be able to use them again."

Sesshomaru flinched and tossed a scathing look at the steaming water of the spring. "I hate you." He snarled at the water itself, despite the uselessness of it all. Rin was going to be back in that water again tonight. Just like in his dream. Sesshomaru decided then and there he was going to leave Ah-un and Jaken on guard duty and find somewhere more urgent to be.

The memory of her soft skin, and the sweetness of that kiss had just been a dream, but it was still too fresh to ignore. Meaning what he couldn't ignore was his lack of control. He didn't like it dream or not, and there was one thing to do about it. He wasn't going to sleep again. Ever. That promise made to himself he rose to start the day.

To Be Continued


	3. The Knowledge of the Wind

**When Love Awaits**

By Forgotten Tennyo

Chapter 3 – The Knowledge of the Wind

Rin rushed back into the small camp with one of Ah-Un's saddlebags thrown over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru could hear her coming, but didn't look up until she was fairly standing on top of him. He watched in somber silence as she dropped the bag at her feet and leaned down. Rin fumbled in the bag for a bit and pulled out a small handful of red berries.

"Try one of these Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin thrust one at him in her enthusiasm.

Sesshomaru stared at the berry for a moment before moving his eyes to Rin's face. "Rin."

"Don't give me that whole "I don't need human food" thing." Rin frowned at him as she mocked his tone. The action actually made him want to laugh. Did he really sound so stern? "Jaken eats with me every night, and this berry is delicious."

"Rin."

"I want you to try one." She insisted with a smile that could melt snow.

Sesshomaru leaned forward and took the berry. "Of course you do." He popped it in his mouth and nodded. "It is very sweet. I will give it that. So where is Jaken and Ah-Un?"

Rin looked behind her. "They should be along soon. Jaken took Ah-Un to get water from one of the streams. The hot spring is good for soaking in, but I don't think any of us want to be drinking it."

"If you had some tea stuffed in that satchel, I might argue with you." Sesshomaru pointed out. Where his thoughts really lay was with Jaken and his inability to watch Rin. Sesshomaru sighed admitting to himself the Jaken had never been a star babysitter.

"I hadn't even thought of that." Rin misinterpreted Sesshomaru's sigh as longing. "I could have found some leaves if I had looked harder. Would you like me to go out and try?"

"That wont be necessary Rin. I wont be here this evening anyway." Sesshoumaru felt a twinge, a slight twinge, of guilt at the fallen look on Rin's face. "I am going to visit a Butterfly demon that lives near here that I haven't seen in a while. I have a need of her services."

Jaken rushed into came with Ah-Un close behind. The first thing the imp noticed was Rin's sad and confused expression. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am glad you returned with Ah-Un." Sesshomaru took the reins gently out of the hands of the startled imp. "I have need of their service. Keep a close eye on camp, Jaken. If anything happens while I am gone, I will hold you personally responsible."

"Aye Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken watched in puzzled silence until Sesshomaru was long gone then turned to Rin. "What did you say that put him in such a mood, Rin?"

"Nothing. Really, he was like that when I returned." Rin sat down next to the bag containing the food she and Jaken had gathered. "He even told me that he was going to visit a demon that he knows around here." She looked up at Jaken suddenly. "Jaken? He has never told me what his plans were before. The most we ever get is a "wait here" out of him." Rin bit her lip and looked thoughtful. "Do you think Lord Sesshomaru has fallen ill?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I would have noticed any ailment that would disturb my lord. Also we demons are heartier then you humans." Jaken used the staff of two heads to light the fire and flopped down to toss a log in. "If he is going to see a demon near here then it can only be Tsubasaka, who made his clothing for him. Come to think of it, she made your kimono as well Rin."

"A demon made my kimono?" Rin blinked and looked down a the orange and white checked cloth.

"Of course. You have been wearing nothing but that kimono for over ten years. It's not ripped or dirty. Tell me what human fabric would hold up like that?" Jaken pointed out. "Not to mention it still fit, despite you evident growth. Silly girl. Don't tell me you hadn't noticed that before now."

"I honestly never thought about it before, but you are right," Rin murmured. "There have been times I thought I ripped it, but after a few hours I couldn't find them. This demon must be amazing."

Jaken shrugged. "That would have to be something you would decide if you ever meet her."

XXX

Seshomaru dismounted form Ah-Un and walked through the dense forest that was Tsubasaka's domain. A squirrel dashed across the path in front of him without fear. The sun was glittering through the trees in shafts of light. A lone butterfly with bright blue wings drifted through the air and alighted itself on his shoulder armor.

"Tsubasaka." Sesshomaru said in a commanding voice. "What do you think you are doing? I know you are here."

The butterfly lifted into the air and transformed before him. Tsubasaka smiled up at the Lord of the Western Lands. She had changed little from his first memory of her. He had been a small child at the time, journeying with his father. Wings of brilliant blue and the deepest black adorned her back. The short ebony hair framing her face forced the blue eyes to shine.

"Sesshomaru!" She looked him over as well. "You are looking well." Then crossing her arms she demanded flatly. "Why have you come to my forest? It had better not be to cause trouble, because that work irate me greatly."

"I have come seeking a new kimono." Sesshomaru replied flatly.

Tsubasaka arched an eyebrow at him. "So you are sure you are not about to knock over my house in rampant pursuit of one of my followers?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and growled low in his throat. One time in your youth you decide to chase butterflies… "Tsubasaka." The warning was thick in the infliction of his voice

"Although you were a mere pup at the time," Tsubasaka turned to her house and added, "But not once did I get an apology. Neither from you or your father had any decorum."

"I am not sorry, and I will do it again if you keep bringing the subject up when I arrive."

"You're father did stop laughing long enough to advise me you wouldn't like the reminders." Tsubasaka looked as if she was reminiscing for a moment. "Sesshomaru you never laughing like your father did."

"I would laugh if I found something worth laughing about." Sesshomaru cut her off, "Now about that Kimono."

"I am sorry, but I am to backed up with orders from the humans to fulfill anything else at the time."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Why do you even bother with them? You have no need of their money, and they certainly would not completely understand the artistry of your craftsmanship."

"That would be the closest thing to a complement you have ever given me." Tsubasaka shot hima shocked looked then shrugged. "They are thankful for what I give them. And why shouldn't I? You came all this way to get a kimono for your human ward."

"You suppose to much."

"I think I suppose just enough." She tossed her black hair and moved toward a large tree and leaned against it. "I am a butterfly after all. I relay on the wind to guide me, and in return for my patience it awards me great knowledge."

"What has the wind been telling you?" Sesshomaru stayed where he was and awaited what Tsubasaka had to say.

"The new Lord of the Western Lands is still seeking greater power then his father. You have been so caught up with your hunt that you haven't noticed that your human ward has grown." Tsubasaka looked up at the shifting leaves above her. "You will have to leave her in a human village soon so that she can seek a mate."

To Be Continued

Thank you to all reading and reviewing this story! Some of those reviews were very good and made me laugh.

As habit I try to draw any original character I make Tsubasaka is no different. You can check my profile here on FF for the link to her picture. The name comes from Tsubasa – which means Wings (at least the site I used. I don't speak Japanese) and Ka – that translates to Beautiful. Until next time!


	4. Colorfully White Cloth

**When Love Awaits**

By Forgotten Tennyo

Chapter 4 – Colorfully White Cloth

"You can't be serious." Sesshoamru snorted and looked away from Tsubasaka. "There is no way I am dumping her in some human village. If they could care for her I would not have found her mute, beaten, and dead."

Tsubasaka sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't expect you to actually do it. When you came to me to get her kimono, I knew that you were particularly attached. The problem is humans cannot be kept as pets. They desire love and companionship. It wont be long before your little ward starts dreaming of a life and home with a strong and desirable male." She tossed a look from the corner of her eye to Sesshomaru. Was it just her, or did that make him grimace a little. No? It could have Tsubasaka's imagination.

"When Rin is full grown I will make the decision on what to do with her. Until then it can wait." The golden eyes leveled on the demon before him. "Now about the kimono."

Tsubasaka burst out laughing. "Excuse me? When she is full grown? You came here over ten years ago for her first kimono, Sesshomaru. You might have raised a human, but do you have any idea about them? I have tailored several garments for pregnant married women who are much younger then your Rin is now."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Only one word came past his lips. "Kimono."

"Alright." Tsubasaka turned away throwing up her hands. "Perhaps we can help each other out in this." She waved her arm, and stairs to the treetops appeared before them. "I am going to remind you that I am to busy to make you a kimono. I wont hear another word about it so don't even try to argue, and glaring at my back wont work either." She stopped with out looking back. "You can take your hand off tokijin. Threatening me wont work either."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru said, but slowly moved his hand away from his sword.

Entering a room full of fabrics, Tsubasaka went right to a trunk and opened it. Rummaging around in it she said, "This material, I was working on, was going to be my greatest creation. Now it appears to be my deepest frustration. You can have it."

Sesshomaru arched and eyebrow as she turned to him with an iridescent fabric in her arms. It held the palest for blue colors. "That is completely wrong for Rin."

"You think that now." She held it out to him. "Here take it and see."

Sesshomaru reached out and took it and something stunning transpired. Although looking at Sesshomaru's face one could hardly tell. The material was slowly saturated in a deep shade of crimson.

"I have been working most of my life trying to create a fabric that would take on the aura's of demons and humans souls. Sadly it's turned out a complete failure."

"The material adapted to my aura. How is that a failure?"

"It's red, Sesshomaru, as is your aura." Tsuabasaka poked the material. "This is white. The shiniest silvery white in all creation, and I have found no one that can use it. Seems everyone these days is to tainted with their own desires."

Sesshomaru calmly pointed out. "It didn't stay white when you touched it either."

"Mocking me wont help. Find some one to sew it for you." Tsubasaka waved him away in disappointment. "Anyone will do for the job."

Sesshomaru contemplated that he didn't have a new kimono for Rin as he desired, but Tsubasaka had been given him something of deep value to herself. Turning silently he left the Butterfly demon muttering to herself.

Reaching Ah-Un, he tucked the cloth deep in the saddlebag. "Remind me never to go near that demon again Ah-Un." Sesshomaru mounted up. "She is completely irrational."

XXX

Sesshomaru walked silently into camp. Jaken was kicking his feet in the spring water. Rin, thankfully, was fully clothed and basking on a rock. The dark hair was still wet from a recent dip in the hot springs, and she looked totally relaxed.

Jaken noticed his lord approach first and jumped to his feet. "Lord Sesshoamru! You have finally returned."

Rin jumped up at the sound of his name. "Lord Sesshomaru, welcome back." She smiled at him but didn't move off the rock.

Sesshomaru looked over at Rin with Tsubasaka's words playing in his ears. He narrowed his eye and stared. Sure, Rin was taller, and her hair was longer. He would admit that her chest had expanded, somewhat. Still that in no way classified her as a mature human female that was in need of a mate at this time. Tsubasaka was exactly as Sesshomaru had deemed. Wrong. Rin was still to young to be entrusted to the humans. She was still in need of his care and protection. "Come. We are leaving this place."

"Yes, my lord!" Jaken gathered up a few things from around camp.

Rin tied up her hair and looked almost wistfully at the waters. "Farewell, dear hot springs. I will miss you." With that she leapt off the rock and began to trail after Sesshomaru. It was odd the way he had looked at her when returning. It was as if he had been searching for something. Well, that can be ignored. What was driving Rin crazy was this Tsubasaka, butterfly demon.

Jaken had said she was a tailor of some sort. Rin had thought Sesshomaru was going to return in a glorious new style of Kimono, but that wasn't the case. He was in the one he always wore. He hadn't called Jaken or herself over and given them a new kimono either. Which could only mean he hadn't gone to see Tsubasaka to get one.

Jaken had said that Tsubasaka was a butterfly demon, and butterflies as a rule had to be extremely beautiful. Rin smiled at the image that created in her head. A lovely creature with bright and colorful wings danced in her mind's eye. Why would Sesshomaru seek out such a creature? His words played back on her "I have need of her services." Rin frowned thoughtfully as she pondered her mystery.

Lord Sesshomaru had gone off to visit with a beautiful butterfly demon that made clothing, but he hadn't returned with a kimono. There could only be one reason for the visit then. Rin frowned as she lifted her eyes to Sesshomaru. He had gone off to have some romantic encounter with this other demon. No wonder he had told her where he was going. He was feeling guilty leaving her and Jaken alone while he was fraternizing, if that was the right word for what Rin suspected he had been doing.

The nerve. Rin seethed for a second before taking a deep breath. What was she so upset about? She had no hold on Lord Sesshomaru, and truth was she should be grateful that he had kept her with him this long. Still, the knowledge did little to tone down the acidy feeling of jealousy that rose in her.

"Rin?" Jaken's voice infiltrated her thoughts.

Rin shook her head trying to clear away her thoughts. "Yes Jaken?"

"Is something troubling you? You haven't asked me a thing in the last few miles. In fact you haven't said anything in while."

Rin looked ahead at the white demon and sighed, "It's nothing Jaken. I was only lost in thought."

"Find yourself then Rin, if you aren't paying attention you could be putting yourself at great risk. These woods are full of humans, demons, and wild animals."

Rin nodded to the imp. He really only had her best interests in mine and for that she was eternally grateful.

To Be Continued.

AHHHH! I feel like I am wearing cement shoes! Believe me I am going some where with this story. It's just taking a while to set the scenes without rushing.


	5. Fall of the Angel

**When Love Awaits**

By Forgotten Tennyo

Chapter 5 – Fall of the Angel

Sesshomaru placed his hand on his sword, and awaited the demons to appear from the trees. Rin sat sidesaddle on Ah-Un staring in silence at her Lord. It had been days and many miles from last time they had seem the hot springs. Life had returned to a seemingly normal routine for them.

Jaken moved to stand beside Sesshomaru as they awaited his action.

When the assortment of scraggly demons finally jumped on to the trail before Sesshomaru bowing with respect it surprised everyone of their small band.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands!" A female lynx demon looked up. 'We implore you to come to our valley and save us."

"I have no time for this." Sesshomaru took his hand from his sword and moved to step around them.

"My Lord, we were loyal followers of your father Inu no Taisho, and the land we speak of is in your domain." The demon called after him rising to her feet. "Surely you will not over look the attempts of the Great Phoenix to ascertain some of you lands?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked back. "A Phoenix you say?"

"It appeared and has been slowly turning the land to ash and fire. We are not how much more our valley can take before it is completely lost."

Rin slid down from Ah-Un and knelt by Jaken. "Will he go?" She whispered to the imp.

Jaken scowled, but Sesshomaru answered. "Jaken, keep Rin and Ah-Un here with you."

"Oh thank you, my lord!" The demon bowed. "We will offer you our complete assistance in all that you require of us."

"I do not want your assistance. I seek only to defeat the Phoenix. It has trespassed on my lands, and that is a direct disregard for my power." Sesshomaru turned and walked off the pack of demons following behind.

He hated leaving Jaken and Rin where they were, but killing a phoenix was a tricky and dangerous business. They would be safer far out of the way.

Jaken glared at Rin. "This is all your fault you know. In the past Lord Sesshomaru has always taken me with him and I have served him through out any and all battles. Now I am reduced to baby sitter."

Rin stood up and stared after her lord. "I want to go with him too, Jaken. I never want to be parted from his side, but this is his will and I will abide by it no matter how much it sorrows me." She turned away and took Ah-Un's reins. "Let's find a nice spot to camp. We maybe here a while."

Jaken turned in silence and stared after Rin. He hated to admit it but he was stunned. Those were not the words of a child.

XXX

A burst of color streaked over the sky and exploded in a million dots of cascading stars. Rin lifted her head and looked around.

Jaken stood on Ah-Un staring off into the night sky. "Jaken?" Rin came to her feet and walked toward them rubbing her eyes. "What was that Master Jaken?"

The night sky was again split alive with another burst of color, this time red. Jaken turned to Rin. "The humans are having a celebration at a palace just to our east. They are shooting specially made explosives as part of their realvery."

Rin looked up in awe. "It's beautiful."

Jaken nodded. "If one likes these sort of things. It's rather showy that is for sure."

Rin watched for a while longer before climbing up behind Jaken on Ah-Un. "Well what are we waiting for, Master Jaken?" She motion Ah-Un skyward.

Jaken lunched forward grabbing the reins. "Don't be stupid, you silly girl." Jaken struggled to hold Ah-Un back.

"But I want to see them up close. They are so far away from here, and Ah-Un can get us right up next to the lights." Rin pleaded.

"I should have never given in that day we went to the springs, Rin. You are getting to be absolutely hopeless with you whining."

"You are not fooling me, Master Jaken. You want to see them as badly as I do. Besides its not like they will be going long. It's already well into the night and they light of dawn will ruin their color. Surely the humans will not be shooting them off then."

Jaken sat down and lowered the reins. "Ok, but only for a little while. Then we must return here and wait for Lord Sesshomaru's return."

Ah-Un leapt into the sky with ease despite the passengers on their back. Jaken held on to the reins lightly letting Ah-Un take control while Rin set on hand on his shoulder to keep her balance. They crossed the sky quickly and soon below came into sight a large castle with a village of even great size surrounding it. It was only visible because of the lights that shown all through out. Rin gasped and smiled down. It was a gorgeous sight from high above. The smell of food drifted up through the air, as Rin searched the ground for a fleeting looking of its people.

She was not disappointed. The humans were everywhere and dressed in dazzling colors, like the ones they shot into the sky before them. Rin had never known that humans could have such large gatherings.

Jaken made sure to veer Ah-Un around the fireworks. He didn't want them getting caught up in the burst or for that matter being seen. Still from the giggles of delight from behind him he was sure that Rin was at least enjoying herself. The little imp was at least content that he was able to give her this memory. He just had to make sure she didn't share the tale of the adventure with Lord Sesshomaru.

"I think this is enough Rin. I am going to head back now." Jaken called back to her.

Rin frowned but nodded. She had found the actions of the other humans interesting, but she was certainly not ready to give up her life at Lord Sesshomaru's side. Just as Ah-Un began to turn a small light twirled up at them from the ground below.

Jaken's eyes bulged with shock being the first to detect its movements, and tried to pull Ah-Un out of the way. Ah-Un confused by Jaken's frantic tugs was slow to reposnd and barely moved from the rocket's path before it burst. The blast caused the flying demon to topple out of control. Ah-Un flipped around serval times before they gathered control, but the decent had brought them closer to the ground and had them hovering right over the palace, well in sight of all the humans.

The people below were pointing and shouting up at them. Jaken swallowed hard before looking back at Rin.

Rin who was hanging on to Ah-Un's back only by the strap on the saddlebag. "RIN!" Jaken reached back trying to grab her hand, but at that instant as if fate had decided to play a cruel joke on them both the leather snapped.

Rin was falling through the air. The bag's contents spilled out and one long white band of cloth emerged. Rin tumbled through the air in silent horror. As she did the cloth wrapped around her arms torso and legs in fluttering radiance. Although her decent was greatly reduced it did little affect her harsh impact with the ground.

A human male dressed in garments to elegant to be anything but nobility, ran over to her checking for signs of life, as others gathered around her delicate form.

"Did you see her fall?" A female voice shouted from the crowd, "It was from so high up, she must be able to fly!"

"A Tennyo! Did you see her heavenly robes flowing around her?"

"She was fighting those demons!" Some one else cried out. "They threw her to the ground."

"She must have bee trying to defend us from the evil demons." The murmurs became shouting, but Rin could hear none of it in her unconscious state.

"Lord Yoshiro," A warrior leaned down by the man cradling Rin in his arms. "Does the Tennyo still draw breath."

Yoshiro slowly turned his head to the warrior addressing him. "Yes." He looked back down at the angel in his arms and caressed her cheek with is hand. "I command all here to defend the Tennyo with their lives. Do not let the demons touch her!"

Jaken and Ah-Un floated overhead. "We have to get Rin back, Ah-Un. Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me."

Ah-Un dove down into the people and knocked several away with their necks and tail. The humans were not deterred however. The sight of the Tennyo that had protected them from the demons spurred them on. They attacked with strength and determination that Jaken had not seen before.

A warrior ran in close and shoved his spear into Ah-Un's side and they both roared in pain. As an instinctual reaction they took to the sky. Jaken looked over at the wound. "Don't fall Ah-Un, let's get away and come back for her later." Defeated the faded off into the night.

Loud cheers erupted from the people having staved off a demon attack. Now all attention was turned to Lord Yoshiro and the fallen Tennyo. Yoshiro lifted Rin into his arms and moved toward the palace, a path cleared before him as he walked. "Bring me a doctor, and call Lady Amaya and her servants to attend to her."

"It is done, my lord" A uniformed man rushed toward the gates.

"Fear not, Little Angel." Yoshiro wished to the unconscious Rin. "I will use all the power my kingdom commands to keep you safe."

To Be Continued

If it's not a big fat fiery bird, it a handsome prince has swept Rin off to his castle! Sessy is going to be so happy! … Or not.


	6. Awaking the Dream

**When Love Awaits**

By Forgotten Tennyo

Chapter 6 – Awaking the Dream

Rin moaned as her hand fluttered to her head weakly. She tried to open her eyes but the golden light flooding the room was blinding. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force herself up, but gentle hands latched on to her shoulders and guided her back down.

"Tennyo, you must not move." A female voice whispered, and Rin tried opening her eyes again. There leaning over her was one of the loveliest women she had ever seen. The black hair was perfectly lifted high on the woman's head with not a strand out of place. The sheen of the kimono attested that it could be nothing but the highest grade of silk. All this and the soft scent of cherry blossoms left Rin bewildered."

"Who…" Rin couldn't get anything more out because of the pain in her body.

"I am Princess Amaya, and you are safe in the palace of Yoshiro." The woman sat back and looked over at Rin's face. "My dear brother, Lord Yoshiro, has ordered you under heavy guard so that you do not need fear the demons. He has promised your protection and he is a good man of his word."

"Demons?" Rin sat up swiftly, and instantly regretted it.

Amaya gasped and put out her hand to steady Rin. "Tennyo, you are severely bruised and only by the grace of your heavenly magic were you saved. You must not try to move like that again. You may injure yourself further, and I will not allow that."

"Are they alright?" Rin said as soon as the pain abated enough for her to think. "I must know."

"Is who alright? No one was harmed aside you, my lady." Amaya blinked. Such display of strength in a woman was foreign to her. Amaya and her mother always took great care to appear soft and demure, as did all the ladies in her service. The will of the angels must be very powerful indeed.

"Jaken and Ah-Un." Rin looked imploringly at Amaya. "The demons that were with me. Were they hurt in the fall?"

Amaya moved her hand from the girl's shoulder and calmly came to her feet. "They are still alive despite our best efforts. I implore you not to worry about them any more. Lord Yoshiro has sent for demon slayers and called his best men in to defend the palace. No demon can reach you here. You are safe."

"Safe? These men are going to fight with any demon who comes to get me?" Rin felt ill at the thought. She reached out and grabbed the robes of the princess. "Please! No. Tell your brother that his men must stand down! If Lord Sesshomaru arrives to reclaim me all the people will be killed!"

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Amaya placed her hands before her. "It does not matter who this Lord Sesshomaru of yours is. Let him come and my brother will deal with him for you.

Rin could clearly see the princess had no idea what she was talking about and sigh. "My name is Rin, Princess Amaya, and I am not a tennyo. I am nothing more then a mortal girl."

"I see that you are desperate to protect us by saying such things." Amaya turned and headed to the door. " I will tell my brother all you have told me and let him decide. He is a wise ruler and very kind. Just rest here and I will have my servants prepare you something to eat. Do not worry, Yoshiro will take care of everything."

"Thank you." Rin watched the door slide shut and lowered herself back on to the mat. Looking to left she saw a white folded cloth lying near her things. A flash of darkness and the feel of the material around her body replayed in her mind. The air coursing around her and then… Rin moaned again. She really should learn to stay away from high places. It only made sense that once day Lord Sesshomaru would not be there to catch her. Rin closed her eyes and wondered what he was doing right then, and more importantly how long would she wait until he appeared to reclaim her.

XXX

The valley was not how Sesshomaru remembered it. This forest spread before him was shriveled from heat and flame. The trees ranged from burned to charred, while the river that used to flow clean was mudded with ash. It almost hurt to look at it the depth of ruin was so vast. Why any creature would want to cause such destruction was beyond his understanding.

"It's terrible isn't it?" They lynx demon that Sesshomaru had come to know as Anu sighed from behind him. The large green eyes rimmed with tears. "But now that you are here, Lord Sesshomaru, I am sure that the Phoenix wont stand a chance of causing further harm."

Sesshomaru didn't bother to respond. He was picking up something the others probably had not. The scent of incense and spice tossed on the breeze. A slight smile graced his lips. If Jaken were there Sesshomaru was sure he would tremble with fright. He turned to look at the demons that had amassed around him. All of them had called this land home and not one of them had the look of a promising fighter. Anu lead them well, but Sesshomaru was sure that she had no training in the art of combat. To take them with him was to assure them a quick and grisly death. The decision made he walked past the huddled group and headed toward the scent of smoldering sandalwood.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Anu rushed after him. "Do you not want to wait for the Phoenix to show it's self? Surely you would have an advantage since it would not know of your arrival."

"Anu, stay here with your people." That was all Sesshomaru offered them as he trailed down inot the valley of ruin.

He walked through the charred landscape until he came to the side of a mountain. The scent was strongest here. Looking up he narrowed his eyes.

The brilliant red feathers were like flames as the bird descended to the cliff above him and transformed in a burst of flame. Then standing before him was the Phoenix in human form. The Phoenix tossed back it head and glared down at the White Dog demon below. "Who are you, and why have you dared to come here?"

"I am Sesshomaru, my father ruled this area during his life. Tell me," Sesshomaru growled, as his golden eyes locked on to his enemy. "Why have you have burned this valley?"

"You say your father ruled these lands?" The Phoenix scoffed. The sound was full of disbelief. "Impossible. This is a holy place and gifted to those of Phoenix decent by the sun it's self at the beginning of time. There is no way a demon such as yourself could lay claim to it."

"If that is so, where have your people gone?"

"I am not about to divulge such information to you." A hand waved Sesshomaru away. "Be gone, or I will be forced to kill you."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate in his actions once the gauntlet of battle had been thrown. One mighty leap brought him before the Phoenix, and the tip of Tokijin poised at it's throat. "I will tell you this only one time." The golden eyes narrowed with malice. "Leave my father's lands."

"Or you will do what? Kill me?" The Phoenix moved like an explosion. Daggers of fire descended on Sesshomaru, which were not easily dodged. The heat sheared his robes in slits of steam. "You may have some skill if you evaded that atteack, but you can't kill me. The Phoenix is immortal."

"Then I will put that statement to the test." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he felt the blood coursing through him. Yes this was going to be a great battle.

The Phoenix tossed fire once again, but Sesshomaru was more then ready this time. He lunged to the side and charged his attacker. Toijin arched wide and come in skimming the feathers of its prey.

The Phoniex's eyes widened in shock as he dropped back from the blade. Landing with a sure foot the Phoenix arched an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. "That was close."

"And this is even closer." Sesshomaru twisted behind his adversary and in one swift move thrust Tokijin through the Phoenix.

The Phoenix fell from the sky and crashed into the rocks below as Sesshomaru landed carefully on a ledge above it. Sheathing Tokijin he frowned. "Disappointing."

As if to mock him flames rose from the fallen Phoenix in the air before Sesshomaru and took human form again. "This is not disappointing. In fact it has been a long time since I have had such a sparring partner."

Sesshomaru glared in silence.

"As I told you before. My kind is immortal. Now fight me like your life depends on it."

The Phoenix did not have to say those words. Sesshomaru already planned on it.

To Be Continued


	7. From the Flames

**When Love Awaits**

By Forgotten Tennyo

Chapter 7 – From the Flames 

Rin has spent her life far from any human contact. So when floods of women arrive to bath, dress, and arrange her hair she reacted with a stunned silence. Rin breathed deeply in relief that it was over. She turned at Amaya's insistence to face the women who bowed humbly before her.

"Please." Rin motioned for then to rise. Although it was much harder to move in the large flowing robes she had been settled into. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"They believe that you are a heavenly maiden that came from the stars to protect us." Amaya whispered as she gently patted Rin's hand. "They are honored to attend you."

Rin frowned and shook her head. "I have told you that I am not a tennyo." The dark eyes bored into the ground with exasperation.

Amaya smiled and put her hand up over her mouth. "I have told my brother as much, and he has informed the people of your statements and desires, but it seems not many believe that lovely women just fall from the sky."

Rin blinked at the word woman. It was the first time anyone had used that word to describe her.

"Come, my brother wishes to speak to you." Amaya walked to the door motioning for Rin to follow.

It slid open and Rin stepped into the light of the sun. For a moment she was blinded, but slowly the world began to take form. There had been two guards stationed by the door and the front courtyard was filled with people. They all seemed to waiting for her arrival.

More armed men kept vigil at the gate and towers. It was an imposing force to witness. Rin swallowed hard as worry turned her stomach. No wonder Amaya felt so secure in her brother's ability to protect his castle. Rin sighed know that when Sesshomaru arrived it would do little good and that the more men that apposed him was just more men that would meet their fate at his hands.

"You seemed upset over the guards I have placed around the gate." Yoshiro walked over to Rin from out of nowhere. She had not been expecting him waiting with the rest of his people. Surely he out of everyone knew by now she wasn't an angel. "I assure you that these men are only here to protect you from the demons, and are not meant to frighten you."

Amaya beamed at her brother. The smile was returned in kind. Amaya looked over at Rin and said, "Lord Yoshiro, this is Rin. The girl who fell from the sky last night."

The dark eyes that meet Rin's were warm and kind, so unlike the amber eyes of her Lord. Rin could see immediately why people would want to be lead by this man. He was tall, but not nearly as tall as Lord Sesshomaru. Yoshiro was handsome, much more so then any human male Rin had seen before. No doubt he would stun most women to silence, but after years of being graced by Sesshomaru's unearthly beauty Rin was found impervious to this charm.

Yoshiro nodded his head at Rin, "I don't think I will ever forget the sight of you dropping from the heavens Rin." Yoshiro looked over to his sister and added. "I would like to speak with her alone for a moment."

Amaya frowned slightly. "I don't think it would be appropriate too allow…"

"There are guards around very turn and on the walls. Few things would go unnoticed, so you don't need to worry I will try anything with the lovely angel that has stolen the heart of every person in the land." Yoshiro motioned to the courtyard.

Amaya nodded as she thought it over and turned to Rin, "I will await you in the tea room. Yoshiro knows where it is. He can bring you by when he is done talking with you." She turned and motioned the guard to follow her.

Yoshiro looked after his sister and sighed. "She has not been the same since our parents passed away. Our mother was her only steady companion, since there was no one around that would forget their station long enough to befriend her. I think you being here has brought her great joy and I thank you for your kindness to her."

"Lord Yoshiro," Rin grabbed the cuff of his sleeve trying to pull his attention to her situation. "Please, I am not what your people believe me to be. I am merely a mortal girl. This entire mess is on huge misunderstanding. I have tried to explain it to Amaya, but I think she has come to the wrong conclusions."

Yoshiro looked at her hand clinching the soft material of shi shirt, and motioned her to walk with him. "If you are a mere mortal girl, then could you tell me why you were with those demons?"

Rin bit her lower lip and looked forward. "They raised me. The demons you saw are Jaken and Ah-Un, both are servants to my Lord Sesshomaru, who saved my life years ago."

"So you are a remarkable creature." Yoshiro looked forward and continued his slow pace.

"Haven't you been listening to me? I am a mortal girl like every other one in your village." Rin glanced over at Yoshiro and saw an amused smile play across his face. "You are not taking me seriously are you?"

"Normal girls are not raised by demons in the wild." Yoshiro informed her in a calm voice. The stride he used while walking her toward a lovely garden full of hydrangea and iris in bloom. "Even though you claim you are not a Tennyo, I have to admit that is what I thought at first myself. From the moment I brushed the hair from your face, I knew that you were someone I would never forget. A woman of unmatched beauty that I want to know."

Rin stopped in her footsteps. Had this man just called her beautiful?

"I am sorry if I have shocked you with my bluntness." Yoshiro stopped a few steps away and added, "It is just that I can not imagine returning you to live among demons, when it is imminently clear that you belong with your own people."

"But that is not my wish." Rin whispered.

"You leave me in a terrible situation, Rin." Yoshiro glanced around and moved closer. When he spoke it was in a soft tone for her ears alone. "My people are not going to allow me to just let you leave unprotected knowing that you will just go straight into the hands of demons. The fear demons, and now they believe despite anyone's words otherwise that you are a Tennyo. The believe that you are merely trying to protect them with the claim that you are a mortal girl."

"Why would they think something like that?" Rin clinched her fists in frustration.

"Because, my dear Rin, you dropped out of the sky on the night of the Tennyo's festival. Rumor is that long ago a Tennyo married a mortal man here in this area. She gifted the man with great knowledge and tended to the sick. People gathered to the couple and that is how this village was formed."

"What happened to the couple?" Rin blinked.

"They became the rulers of this village and had many children. It is believed that their descendants rule the land to this day." Yoshiro smiled. Rin's eyes widened in surprise and she looked closely at Yohsiro. "Do I look like the descendant of a Tennyo?"

"You look like a mortal man to me."

Yoshire sighed and shrugged. "I have always thought so to. But the fact remains that my people believe in this legend very strongly. So when you dropped from the sky…"

Rin cut him off, "They assumed that their history had repeated itself."

"Pretty much."

"Brilliant."

XXX

No matter the attack, no matter how much damage the Phoniex always regenerated itself. Sesshomaru was starting to understand the certain kind of immortality granted the fire birds. Although Demons could live for an extended period of time that tettered on the very edge of mortality it was not the same thing at all. Sesshomaru dove out of the way of a new wave of flame and rolled behind the cover of a rock. The blade of Tokijin reflecting his calculating eyes, the grim set of his mouth, and the droplet of sweat that rolled down his face. It could very well be possible that Sesshomaru had finally picked a fight he had no chance of winning.

"Oh come now, Demon of Dogs. You aren't done playing with me yet, are you?" The mocking voice of his foe caused Sesshomaru to gnash his teeth. Hiding wasn't his style. He was used to easily subduing his enemy before they realized that game was even over. This battle had already gone on for far to long. Sesshomaru had no way of kowing exactly how much time had pasted but the burning in his muscles suggested he wouldn't have much more to spare.

A quick roll to the side and a clean throw sent Tokijin right into the chest of the Phoenix. Sesshomaru knew it wasn't going to do any good, but he had to keep looking for the slight dent in the Phoenix's armor.

The Phoenix exploded in flames only to reform once more. "Haven't we tried that before? Come now your tricks are getting old."

The words were hardly out before Sesshomaru's whip lashed out encircling the Phonenix. It closed in around the fire bird cutting in until once again the geyser of flames shot into the air. This time instead of reforming into human form the fire surround Sesshomaru. The intense heat was burning the oxygen in the air and stealing the breath from Sesshomaru's lungs.

Fiery pillars of inescapable flame lifted the dog demons hair in waves of heat as the white cloth rippled against Sesshomaru's body. Narrowing his eyes Sesshomaru realized that he had tossed away his only hope of escape with Tokijin. Transformation was the last chance he had, but did he dare play his trump card?

Little choice was to be given as rock lifted from the ground turning to molten projectiles that flew at Sesshomaru from every angel. Their stinging force living charred marks on his clothing and skin.

"CEASE!" A familiar voice cried, but to Sesshomaru it was hardly a faint murmur over the sound of crackling flames and hissing rocks. "That is enough!"

The Phoenix pulled back and resumed human form at good distance from the wavering dog demon. "Who dare to command me?"

Sesshomaru looked up to see Anu rushing over to him. She reached out to steady him, but he shrugged it off. Only to crumple to his knees from the force of his labored breath. Had he truly been so long without air?

"I do not seek to command you to do anything, you of the Fire Bird's decent." Tsubasaka walked between the two combatants. The brilliant blue eyes slits of anger. "Every demon knows the futility of battling an immortal such as yourself." She glanced at Sesshomaru, and then back to the Phoenix. "What I do demand to know is why you have attack Lord Sesshomaru!"

"The Dog Demon claimed that his father was ruler of this land!" The Phoenix shouted back at Tsubasaka. "The nerve of him claiming something like that is outrageous!"

"Fool." Tsubasaka spat out.

"What did you say?" The Phoenix shot back, it's flame wings appearing in a threatening gesture.

"You are a fool. You're people do hold rights to this land. This land of the Pyre, where your people come to renew your immortality. Don't look so stunned, Phoenix. I am older then I look." Tsubasaka spoke softly. "But as you can see none of the Phoenix aside you is here to watch it. The last one in my memory left this land long ago and when he did…" Tsubasaka pointed at Sesshomaru, "He left this demon's father Inu no Taisho to watch over it and care for it as he saw fit."

There was a long silence before the Phoenix spoke, "I had not been informed of this."

"I should hope not. The dishonor you have heaped upon your benevolent race is disgusting. To think, a Phoenix attacking innocents, and destroying a forest with out justification, this is a sad day."

"I don't care what he has done." Sesshomaru growled coming to his feet. "I will see him destroyed. So stay out of my fight Tsubasaka."

The Phoenix shook his head. "You will see my destruction, demon. That is why I have come to the lands of the Pyre."

"Of course we will see his rebirth as well…" Tsubasaka sighed and turned to Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru, I mean no disrespect but you were not fairing so well. I know I over stepped by interfering but I only meant to help."

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat. Tsubasaka insinuated that he would have lost this battle. Rage blinded him for a moment as he stood up intending to resume his battle. Then the world swirled before his eyes and exhaustion from hours of constant fighting took its toll.

Anu cried out and dropped to her knees next to her Lord.

The Phoenix looked down in guilty silence before raising his eyes to Tsubasaka. "Have I truly dishonored my people?"

"You want my answer?" Tsubasaka snapped back. "I'd tell you to burn in hell if it would do a damn bit of good."

Sorry for the delay in writing. I had a little trip and wasn't able to write.

Next time Sesshomaru gets that news about Rin. Everyone get your stopwatches ready. It's time to play see how fast Jaken can run!


End file.
